Job Hopping!
by mmt
Summary: Chap 11: Thief *continuation from Chief Detective* With Kanda out of the picture and Zokalo as the newly elected Chief Detective, what's gonna happen next for Crown Clown? Do review neh! Watch our beloved d.gray-man cast undergo different career changes.
1. Lifeguards

Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly

Lifeguards

"HELP ME! HELP ME SOMONE!" screamed a chubby guy named the Millennium Earl in orange pumpkin styled swimming trunks.

He struggled helplessly in the water and his big eyes were filled with fear.

"NGAAHHH, I'M DROWNING!!!" cried Millennium Earl and was pulled underwater into the mouth of the angry ocean.

Kanda got into the water quickly and swam with great speed.

"Go, Kanda! GO KANDA~!" screamed his loyal fangirls who stalked him all day just to see him in action. They giggled with anticipation and started taking pictures of almighty gorgeous Kanda with their cameras.

Every lifeguard _knows_ you can't save someone as long as they are trying to save themselves. If somebody is drowning and flailing around in panic, a lifeguard _knows_ to just stay back for a few seconds and wait until they give up. Because if you try to save them while they're trying to save themselves, they will pull you under too.

Kanda did what he was supposed to do but all did not go well.

The Earl who gave up earlier suddenly came back kicking alive when he realized Kanda was there to save him.

He immediately grabbed Kanda's hair, hence pulling him down and they started drowning together. The Earl wouldn't let go no matter how hard Kanda punched him.

***

"Allen, why won't you take off your shirt? It's gonna pull you down if you try to save someone…" advised Lavi while he gazed at Allen's Hawaiian shirt.

"…. Your bite marks are still visible," mumbled Allen with a glare.

"Ooohhh! My bad…," grinned Lavi sheepishly.

"Is that…Kanda drowning with some fat guy?" asked Allen with shocked eyes as he pointed to the ocean.

"Shit! I think it is!" exclaimed Lavi while he pulled Allen along as they ran to the ocean.

Lavi went in first while Allen quickly slip off his shirt without difficulty.

"I'll save you, Yu-chan!" shouted Lavi as he swam to the drowning couple.

After a few moments of tangled limbs, Lavi and Allen finally managed to pull them back to the shore.

Millennium Earl was unconscious and laid head down on the beach.

Coughing out the sea water, Kanda was damn pissed and muttered," Imbecile."

After turning Millennium Earl over with Lavi's help, Allen placed his head onto his chest.

"OH MY GAWD! HE'S NOT BREATHING! SOMEONE NEED TO DO CPR!" cried Allen with panic.

"….. Scissors, paper, rock anyone?" asked Lavi quickly while he looked at his fellow life guards.

Kanda got up and said coldly,"… just leave him be."

And he walked away.

Lavi nodded in agreement and said," You're right Yu-chan. I really don't wanna kiss an old fag…:"  
And he followed suit.

"Oi! Oi! We just can't leave him here?!" appealed Allen but looks like his plea fell onto deaf ears.

-LATER-

Kanda and Lavi lost their jobs while Allen got promoted as Chief Lifeguard.

For three weeks, Allen lost his appetite.


	2. Private Eyes 1

Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly

Private Eyes 1

"Hurr…?" Allen mumbled and opened his eyes very slowly. His body felt like a dead weight that wouldn't move on his command.

_Where… am I? Wait, this isn't my bed? __Damn, why am I so tired?_

Closing his eyes again, he willed himself not to panic.

_Think Allen. Think. What the hell were you doing before this?_

Suddenly, something wet and cold was placed on his forehead. Immediately, Allen shifted his head away hastily.

"You're finally awake! Geez…next time when you're not feeling well, don't tag along for long investigation trips," chided the voice belonging to a certain red haired detective. Lavi put the wet cloth back on his forehead again much to Allen's dismay.

Finally realizing what happened, Allen smiled sheepishly and croaked out an apology. Rubbing Allen's feverish head, Lavi frowned and said grimly," Hai…don't scare us like that. You nearly crash into the window when you fainted if Kanda didn't pull you out in time…"

"Ehehe…" uttered Allen.

"Don't you 'ehehe' me, Allen. I swear if you pull a stunt like this again, I'm gonna handcuff you to Lenalee," warned Lavi softly.

A feeling of sheer panic overcame Allen and he looked at Lavi pleadingly. "Don't…tell..her," said Allen with a hoarse voice and he started coughing and wheezing.

Lavi nodded with surrender, took the cup from the table and filled it up with water. Pressing the cup onto Allen's lips, Lavi said gently," Drink, it will make you feel better."

With Lavi's help, Allen only managed to gulp half of the water down his parched. He pushed the cup away wearily and mumbled, "….enough."

"If you say so…," replied Lavi. He then took the cup away, fluffed up Allen's pillow and tucked him in.

Allen tried to look at Lavi's face directly but sleep was coming soon to take him in.

"Lavi…are.. you angry…at me?" asked Allen slowly.

"Why do you say so?" said Lavi.

"You have been…cold ever…since I confessed…my feelings to… Lenalee," mumbled Allen and he fell asleep.

Lavi snorted indignantly and laughed softly with bitterness.

"Allen, don't be naïve... It's normal to feel this way when someone you love ends up loving someone else…Ahahaha,unrequited love like in those sickening fluffy love stories that end up as best sellers," muttered Lavi.

He got up from Allen's bed that he was sitting on and took his coat from the chair nearby.

Lavi glanced around the room to make sure everything was in order and went to the door.

Before closing door, Lavi sighed and said," Just give me time, Allen. I need time to get over this…"

Lavi left the room and locked it.

Kanda emerged from the stairs and asked bluntly, "So? How's the moyashi?" He crossed his arms with Mugen tucked close to his side.

Lavi rubbed the back of his head and replied," He'll be fine."

"….Then why the hell do you look so frustrated?" retorted Kanda.

Lavi shook his head and answered," Nah, this is just a new image I'm trying on."

Kanda furrowed his eyebrows and said,"…idiot. Don't you dare let your feelings towards the moyashi interfere with this investigation."

Both of them walked out of the inn and went to a house located a few houses away.

***

"We're really sorry for being late," smiled Lavi sheepishly.

Arystar Kroryshook his head and replied," No…no, it's alright…shall we get down to business?"

Kanda nodded in agreement and they all sat down in the living room.

Taking a deep breath, Krory said," I have been the head of this town for 7 years…and…and…this town has always been peaceful..."

Krory bowed his head in despair and cried," …but lately, numerous people have gone missing suddenly… a few days later after their gone… they will be found tied up to a tree and burned to death… my wife, Eliade was one of them…"

He got down onto his knees and clutched onto Kanda's coat tightly. He bawled and yelled with anguish,"…please, please end this!" Tears ran down his face and dripped onto Kanda's coat.

Lavi immediately got up and said," Err…Mr Krory, we will... But I think it would be better if you let go Detective Kanda's coat…"

Kanda sat there twitching uncontrollably.

Krory released his grip and nodded gratefully.

"Thank you… you guys are angels sent by God," cried Krory as he shook Lavi's hand vigorously.

At once Lavi turned to Kanda and said," Ahahah… let's go now, Yu-chan!"

***

"…I wouldn't mind tying him to a tree and burning him alive either," grumbled Kanda.

"Eheheh...best not, or else we won't get our money!" reminded Lavi with a grin.

"So, shall we split up? It's faster since we have a long list of victims' families to talk to…try not to scare them, Yu~" said Lavi playfully.

Kanda glared at Lavi and snatched half of the papers which Lavi was holding. He then stomped off into the opposite direction.

Lavi smiled and yelled," Be back here at 7pm!"

"It's a great day when you get to piss Yu-chan off~!" said Lavi as he tried to cheer himself up.


	3. Zookeepers

Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly

**A/N: Do review to let us know how well your funny bone is tickled :B**

**Zookeepers **

A large group of kids came to Dark Order Zoo for a school trip. They crowded around a dark and spooky cage while Lavi, their bubbly Zookeeper stood in front of it.

"Now over here is a rare specimen close to extinction! Look at its black silky mane and strapping young body! Very aggressive by nature and is not afraid to show its steel sharp fangs. In my opinion though, it's just a lil lonely…" explained Lavi to the kids.

This sent excited giggles and whispers across the kids.

"Ohhh! Lookie lookie! It's so cute!"

"I wanna touuchh it! I wanna touch it!"

"Why is it so moody?"

The said specimen growled at them with angry eyes. This caused the kids to back away and hide behind their school teachers named Allen and Lenalee.

Allen was gonna burst out laughing but was stopped by Lenalee who pinched him hard.

A small girl named Miranda Lotto with hair occurring in big waves raised her hand and asked," Why is it so lonely?"

"Why you ask? This is because it rejects any mate that comes to court it. It's just too picky about its choices," explained Lavi slyly.

"Is it a boy or girl?" asked another kid with thick glasses named Johnny.

"Hmmm, definitely a boy. Don't let its feminine looks fool you!" replied Lavi with his hands on his hips.

"LAVI! SAY ANOTHER WORD AND I WILL RIP YOUR INSIDES OUT!," snarled Kanda another Zookeper, who was inside the cage. He was actually cleaning the dirty cage when Lavi decided to come along with these stupid kids.

"Ok, ok. We better leave now or else Kanda will have us for breakfast, lunch and dinner," taunted Lavi and winked at Kanda playfully before leaving with the kids.


	4. Santa Claus

Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly

A/N: Review to let us know how you feel :B THank YoU so much to addenza and mimicsmaze for reviewing! You make our hearts melt. :D

**Santa Claus**

It was a hectic day before Christmas.

Dark Order Shopping Mall was filled with people for late Christmas shopping.

And it was also a very busy day for Lavi the Santa Claus and his pretty elf, Lenalee .

Lavi sat boredly upon the Santa Claus throne which was decorated with gold and white dust.

Dressed in the traditional red and white costume with standard white beard and wig, Lavi mumbled, "DAMN, why is this costume so itchy? I hope I don't get fungal infection…"

However, he couldn't grumble long because many kids waited in line to just see their lovable Santa Claus.

First in line was a chubby ten year old kid named Millennium Earl.

Running up to the throne with excitement, he landed roughly upon Lavi's lap which sent poor Lavi gasping in pain.

"SANTA CLAUS!" shrieked Earl as he shifted his butt to get a more comfortable position on Lavi's lap.

"..H-hey big kid, so what do you want for Christmas?" asked Lavi with a vague smile.

Earl grinned with gleeful anticipation and whispered into Lavi's ear," I want world domination!"

"…What?" asked Lavi with shocked eyes.

"I want to drown this disgusting world with blood and smoke," explained Earl softly.

"…I don't think I can give you that," replied Lavi with a serious look.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT THE REAL SANTA CLAUS AFTER ALL!" screamed Earl while he kicked his stubby legs around frantically. This sent shockwaves to the other kids which sent some crying and Lenalee tried to calm them down.

At once Lavi shoved a pumpkin doll hastily into Earl's hands and said quickly," How about if you come back next year, then I will consider it. This pumpkin doll will let me know whether you have been good or bad."

"Owh! Okay! Thank you so much!" said Earl. Before leaving Lavi's lap, he gave Santa Claus a massive bear hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Watching Earl disappear into the crowd, Lavi sighed heavily and muttered," God bless the next Santa Claus when that kid comes back..."

***

Second in line was a kind father named Tiedoll who held firmly on his stubborn son's hand. Tiedoll pulled Kanda towards the throne and said with a smile, "Come on, boy. Go see Santa!"

"….No," muttered Kanda who crossed his arms in defiance.

Tiedoll sighed, carried a fidgeting Kanda and placed him onto Lavi's lap unceremoniously.

"Sorry about that," apologized Tiedoll to Lavi as he took his leave.

Lavi nodded in acknowledgement and then turned his attention to Kanda.

"Hey gorgeous, what you want for Christmas?" asked Lavi with a twinkle in his eye.

"The name is Yu Kanda, you imbecile. I'm a boy so don't call me gorgeous. Christmas is meaningless. And you're just a guy dressed in a stupid costume who doesn't have a job or life," said Kanda very bluntly.

"Ouch, Yu-chan. That's so cruel…" grinned Lavi with amusement. He then took a pink bunny from the pile of his Santa's toys and gave it to Kanda.

"Well, since you don't have any Christmas wish, Santa's giving you this. Merry Christmas," said Lavi slyly.

"GAH," grumbled Kanda and he left Lavi's lap with pink bunny in hand.

"Maybe one day Christmas will mean something to you…" said Lavi softly as he watched Kanda leave.

***

Third in line, was a kid with spiky hair dressed in a black dress and long stockings.

She came playfully towards the throne and sat on Lavi's lap daintily.

"What's your name, cutie?" asked Lavi with a smile.

"Road Kamelot," replied the girl as she stared at Lavi closely. Maybe too close.

"So what you want for Christmas?" asked Lavi uncomfortably.

"I want… your hair for witchcraft to curse all the Santas in the world to do my bidding!!" exclaimed Road. She then ripped a good amount of Santa's wig and ran off before anyone could catch her.

Lavi immediately covered his red hair from protruding out from the battered wig and shouted to panicking Lenalee, "20 minutes break!"

"This is seriously the worst day for my Santa Claus career…" mumbled Lavi.

***

It was 10 minutes before Christmas Day.

Lavi stumbled out from the shopping mall wearily in his Santa Claus costume.

He was holding his brown plastic bag of normal clean clothes which were not worn yet.

_Damn it, my lap aches so badly!_

_Too drained to even change out from this bloody costume..._

_I just wanna go home, have a bath and rot in bed on Christmas..._

His grumbling thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone tugging the side of his red pants.

Lavi looked down to see what was the source tugging it…

It was actually a scrawny kid with snowy white hair who stood next to him with happy eyes.

The kid was dirty and was dressed in clothes not fit for the winter so Lavi guessed that he must be homeless. The boy's body shivered slightly as a cold wind pass by both of them.

_Damn, don't tell me this kid waited outside in the cold just to see me?_

"Are you really Santa Claus?" said the kid with an innocent smile.

Lavi took his clean jacket from his bag and wrapped it tightly around the kid.

He kneeled down and gazed at the kid softly, "Yeah, I am… what's your name?"

The kid blushed with a shade of pink and said slowly," …Allen Walker"

Lavi nodded and asked the question which he had asked many times before.

But this time with a sincere heart… "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I want my foster father back, Mana Walker… Last month, while we were walking together to find shelter... he fell down suddenly and died on the streets…" said Allen with hopeful eyes.

"………" Lavi looked at Allen helplessly.

"I…Allen…" stammered Lavi as he tried his best to think of an answer.

"Please Santa, even if it means one day… I just wanna spend Christmas with him one more time," cried Allen.

Lavi closed his eyes and said with a choked voice," I… c-can't… bring people back to life, Allen. No one can…"

"But… you're Santa Claus… I have been a good boy all year, Santa…please, Santa…" trembled Allen with tears running down his face.

_How could you be so stupid for giving such hope to a boy, Lavi?_

_You should have thought properly before asking that question._

_You actually broke his heart..._

At once, Lavi pulled the boy in his embrace.

And said with remorse over and over again as the shopping mall clock outside struck midnight.

"…I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Allen."

* * *

**Review to show your feelings~! Ehem. -clings joo- don't leave without reviewing!**


	5. Chief Detective

Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly

A/N: Review to let us know how you feel :B Thank you Ashka-chan, addenza, mimicsmaze, sskkhjfangirl, Aion Laven Walker for reviewing! You keep us alive! :D

**Chief Detective**

THE PUMPKIN TIMES

**CROWN CLOWN STRIKES AGAIN! **

The $400,000 yellow diamond called "Timcanpy" was stolen by the notorious Crown Clown at the heart of the city's golden pentagon of luxury shops.

The infamous thief had sent its call card on Tuesday to Dark Order Police Department. It mentioned that Crown Clown will steal the diamond which was displayed at _Rose Cross boutique _on Friday that week at 10pm.

Thus, the police department sprung into action and immediately carried out a lock down on the place. Even so, television cameramen gathered around the boutique's entrance, along with tourists taking unlikely souvenir photos.

However, the police failed to protect the jewel and were made fools of themselves as they tried to catch the fleeing thief.

Society is now beginning to doubt the capabilities of the newly elected Chief Detective, Yu Kanda. – Written by Millennium Earl.

***

In the office of Chief Detective Kanda

"IMBECILES!" snarled Kanda as he tore the newspaper which contained the dreaded article into pieces.

"Relax, Yu-chan. Getting upset over it wouldn't change the outcome," said the entertained Detective Lavi as he sat comfortably on a black sofa.

Kanda scowled and crossed his arms in contempt.

"That blasted clown bloodied our sorry asses AGAIN," cursed Kanda with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well, we will try again then. I mean I seriously thought our plan was fool proof…Right, Allen?" asked Lavi to get a second opinion.

Pouring a hot cup of coffee, Detective Allen nodded and mumbled, "…yeah, it was."

"Allen… your cup of coffee is overflowing," advised Lavi while casually adjusting the bright orange scarf around his neck.

"Huh?... OH MAI GAWD!" yelp Allen as he stopped pouring at once.

He hastily reached a cloth nearby to wipe the puddle of coffee away.

But the damage was done for there was a large stain left on the table.

"…. That was my table, moyashi," muttered Kanda with intense fury as his fingers clenched tightly upon Mugen.

"…I'll get you a new one?" squeaked poor Allen who turned deathly pale.

All hell broke loose after that.

***

The next day…

Komui Lee was the manager of Rose Cross Boutique.

The morbid Komui thought he was gonna lose his job so he drank coffee till the wee hours of the morning…

_I will have to sell the house to pay off the lawsuit filed by the boutique…_

_We will have to move to a small apartment…_

_I won't even be able to support Lenalee's schooling anymore…_

_Oh gawd, what if Lenalee becomes a prostitute in order to have food on the table? _

_…Then she becomes pregnant by a blasted no good client who doesn't practice safe sex?! NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! NEVER!_

_You will sell your body instead of Lenalee..._

_Yeah, that's what you need to do..._

"Kring! Kring! Kring!" cried his doorbell which interrupted his hysterical thoughts.

Sighing heavily, he then stumbled from his sofa and went to answer the door.

No one was there, instead there laid a brown package left at his porch.

"Hmmph! Who left this?" mumbled Komui as he picked up the box and opened it sloppily.

In the box was placed "Timcanpy" the yellow diamond which was stolen by Crown Clown two days ago. The said diamond was cleaned and in good condition.

"LENALEE! I DON'T HAVE TO SELL MY BODY ANYMORE!" howled Komui with sheer happiness as he ran back into the house.

Komui's problem with the diamond was already solved that day.

But the gossips of him being a prostitute had risen quite significantly in his neighborhood.

***

At the Police Commissioner office

_A/N: _Malcolm C. Levrier is an inspector sent to the Black Order Headquarters by the administration at the Vatican in dgrayman. Howard Link is also another inspector sent too.

"This is unacceptable!" yelled Malcolm C. Levrier as he pointed his finger harshly at Yu Kanda the Chief Detective.

Levrier was a tall man with a toothbrush moustache who spoke in an intimidate manner to those around him. To add salt to everyone's wounds, he was also the Police Commissioner of Dark Order Police Department. Rumors said that he must have pretty much gained that position by money politics...

"Shut your yapping. I'll bring that stupid clown back for ya," muttered Kanda as he glared at Levrier who was sitting down smoking his own life out.

"Control your foul mouth, Kanda," warned Howard Link, the administration assistant of Levrier. Link stood next to Levrier like a loyal guard dog waiting for orders.

"Tsk. Tsk. But I no longer trust your abilities, Kanda. You are just a man of empty words," replied Levrier with a smug face.

"What the hell did you say, dog face?" growled Kanda as he had unsheathed Mugen swiftly and placed it dangerously close to Levrier's face. Link countered by having his pair of switchblades at Kanda's neck.

"… How dare you try to attack me?! You're fired," snarled Levrier with disgust in his face.

"You're a pitiful disgrace to this department. You can't even catch a harmless thief for God's sake! Just too wild and useless for your own good!"

***

In the office of Ex Chief Detective Kanda

"Yu! How could you be so silly and try to assault our beloved Toothbrush moustache?!" exclaimed Lavi as he looked at Kanda who was packing his things away in a dull box.

"He didn't know when to shut up that's why," muttered Kanda.

Lavi shook his head with surrender and replied," Hai… Yu-chan's temper really flares at the wrong moment sometimes…"

Kanda glared at him with annoyance and retorted," Am I suppose to stand there while he piss at me?"

"Well…you could have considered waiting till Toothbrush moustache goes home, and then slice him into tiny lil toothpicks?" advised Lavi with a grin.

"Tch. He's not worth the time," said Kanda with a huff as he brushed his fingers lightly on the coffee stain at his ex table.

"So, Crown Clown is worth the time then? You have been chasing that thief since he started appearing last year…" asked Lavi with wonder.

"Say another stupid word and I will rip your tongue off right in front of you," warned Kanda as he grit his teeth at him.

The creaking of the office door stopped the lovers' quarrel and Allen walked in with a worried look.

"Did Kanda really got fired?" asked Allen softly.

"Yurp. Our Yu-chan here lost his cool and tried to disfigure the Commissioner's face. However, I think they're being too harsh on Yu though because Toothbrush moustache's face is already really fugly," explained Lavi with amusement.

As they say, ignorance is bliss. So Kanda ignored Lavi's absurd explanation and picked up his large box of stuff from the table.

Allen then gazed at Kanda guilty and said," What are we gonna do now, Kanda?"

"Che. None of your business, moyashi," responded an irritated Kanda as he tried to open the door while carrying his heavy box.

"Let me help you with that…" offered Allen quickly.

"Do I look like a disabled person to you?!" roared Kanda with angry eyes and finally managed to open the door to salvage the pride he had left.

And he then slammed the door savagely in their faces.

Allen stood there shakily and whispered," I just… wanted to help,"

Squeezing Allen's shoulder, Lavi said to him gently," Just let him sulk in his own world right now... He might not look like it but our Yu-chan's pride got slaughtered by the recent comments of his capabilities as Chief Detective..."

***

Two days later…

A meeting was called to announce the new Chief Detective of Dark Order Police Department.

"As you all know, Yu Kanda was fired from his job because of his incompetence and disregard of proper conduct when he works. Hence, after much debate, we have chosen Detective Winters Zokalo to take over his post as Chief Detective of this department. Now Zokalo, would you like to say a word?" announced Levrier with a proud smirk.

A/N: Winters Zokalo is a scary general in dgrayman.

Wearing a hard leather (almost metal-like) mask over his head, Zokalo emerged from the back of the crowd and stood towering over Levrier.

His presence was overwhelming the senses with fear and there was a kind of uncontrolled madness in his eyes.

"HAHA! Thank you and I am honored to receive this position! I swear I will do a better job than that bag of shit called Yu Kanda. Now everyone, when that blasted clown steals again, we're gonna make him regret ever walking on this earth!" growled Zokalo deeply.

***

30 minutes later…

In Lavi's car outside the police department

"Geez…that freaky monster as our new Chief Detective?! Levrier's gone too far. And you know Allen, I bet they won't even dare to talk bad of Kanda in front of everyone if he was here," muttered Lavi with annoyance as he adjusted the car mirror.

"…yeah," replied Allen with a distant look.

Lavi turned his attention back to Allen and sighed heavily.

"You're Crown Clown aren't you, Allen?" asked Lavi softly.

"No, of course not! Why do you think I'm that blockheaded clown anyway?" countered Allen quickly with a smile while he fidgeted with his unbuckled seat belt.

"I'm not gonna turn you in, Allen. I know you're that blockheaded clown because your actions are too easy to read. Be glad that Kanda is too pissed with the whole world to notice your guilty mood swings after each heist," explained Lavi with a grin as he helped Allen to buckle his seat belt properly.

"Ngaahh… you got me," answered Allen while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, why are you stealing stuff as Crown Clown? Seriously, why the hell are you returning the stolen jewels each time after a tedious heist?" asked Lavi with a raised eyebrow.

"Lavi, c-can… I explain it to you when I'm ready?" pleaded Allen with a pained look.

"Fine. When are you gonna stop your part time job then?" asked Lavi directly.

"…..soon," replied Allen hesitantly.

Lavi clenched his steering wheel with frustration and answered "Allen, the game's different now. That horrid giant is now Chief Detective, not Yu. At this rate, you're most likely gonna get yourself killed…"

"Lavi, please keep this to yourself," instructed Allen crossly as his body sank deeper into the car seat.

"Allen, you know I can't do that…Zokalo doesn't need a reason to kill someone," replied Lavi with defiance.

"PLEASE LAVI! I HAVE TO DO THIS," yelled Allen harshly.

***

"**Yu Kanda dismissed as Chief Detective. Winters Zokalo is elected to take place"**

"**Unfit for duty. Crushed under pressure. Kanda is out. Winters Zokala is in!"**

"**Zokalo swears he will crush Crown Clown's glory!"**

One month later and Kanda was still jobless. Well, what can he do since his name was publicly smeared by the constant newspaper headlines. Go up to an employer and threaten him with Mugen to give him a job? Wait, he already did that.

Hence, a sulking Kanda sat on his living room sofa while he fidgeted around with his remote control. His answering machine was filled to the brim with messages from Allen, Lavi and some of the loyal police staff but he didn't bother listening to them.

"Bloody reruns of the same show. Uninteresting channels. Stupid Tv," muttered Kanda with annoyance as he switched channels.

"And now we bring to you a special announcement. Crown Clown has finally sent his call card after a month long of absence! At 3am tomorrow……" blabbered a newsreader on channel 312.

-** To be continued in the next chapter called "Thief" - **

XDDDD

.


	6. Doctors

Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly

A/N: Review to let us know how you feel :B Thank you Ashka-chan, addenza, mimicsmaze, and blooberri for reviewing! You keep us happy! :D

**Note: Before you kill us for not updating the continuation part for Chief Detective, we're still halfway through the chapter titled "Thief". XD Hence, we're posting this chappie first. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing! ^^**

* * *

**Doctors**

Dark Order Hospital boosts of its caring and professional hospital staff.

Obviously the most favourite doctor in the hospital is Dr Allen Walker.

Armed with a sweet smile and kind attitude, he has won the hearts of his fellow coworkers and patients.

As they say, caring is a powerful business advantage. So it also means Dr Walker is the highest paid doctor in the hospital. This brings much happiness to him for he is able to finance his pit of hunger without difficulty. And help to pay for the medical expenses of poor patients, of course.

Dressed in a standard white doctor's coat, Dr Allen Walker was walking along the bustling hallway when a certain red haired doctor suddenly appeared to him.

"Dr Walker! I really need your consultation on a case in room 103," said Lavi with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hahhh, this is the 3rd time this week?! Can't this wait, Dr Lavi?" sighed Allen while rubbing the back of his head.

"No, can't do! The patient is in critical condition, Dr Walker. Swift action must be taken," responded Lavi while he shook his head to emphasize that the word NO was not an answer.

"Fine. Give me at least 30 minutes. I still got another patient to see," answered Allen while he walked off in the opposite direction.

"Hee. I know I could always count on you, Allen" said Lavi with a mischievous grin as he watched Dr Walker's figure disappear into his office.

***

Dr Allen Walker's office

"At this rate, you have a high risk of getting Alcoholic Ketoacidosis, Uncle Cross," said Allen with a sigh.

"What the hell is that, kid?" uttered Cross Marian, a womanizer who was hard to please and was also Allen's dreaded uncle.

"Alcoholic ketoacidosis is an accumulation of ketones (a type of acid) in the blood, caused by wonderful excessive alcohol consumption. You need to do something about it, Uncle…" explained Allen uncomfortably as he looked through tests which was done on Cross.

"What's the prevention then?" said Cross with a raised eyebrow.

Taking a deep breath, Allen uttered knowing he might get kicked," Lay off the red wine for now…"

"Wouldn't do that in a million years, you lifeless nephew!" retorted Cross who placed his feet wearing boots on Allen's desk.

"Get your feet off my desk, you bloody ass uncle! Don't you realize that your smoking habits can also put you at risk to develop lung cancer, heart disease, oral cancer or even bladder cancer?" responded Allen as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Risk. Risk. Risk. A real man knows no risk, you disgraceful girly nephew!" responded Cross with a smug in his face.

"Smoking and alcohol can cause low sperm count," added Allen as a final trump card.

Staring at his nephew a while, Cross then crossed his arms with contempt.

"… Fine. But I'm not gonna go for those bloody alcohol or smoking counseling groups," muttered Cross with annoyance as he released Allen's table from his boots.

***

At room 103

A chubby guy named Millennium Earl lay in the hospital bed. He was actually a diabetic patient who ate too much pumpkin pies till he fell into a deep coma. Nine months had passed since he had last opened his eyes…

The room door creak opened and Allen went in.

"Lavi… are you here?" whispered Allen while looking around the room.

Suddenly, familiar arms appeared and wrapped around Allen's chest affectionately.

"Hmmm… you smell nice," commented Lavi while resting his head at Allen's shoulder.

"Nice? I smell like antiseptic, medication and chemicals," replied Allen with a blush.

"Ehehe. Guess I like that smell on you then," answered Lavi while kissing Allen's fingertips gently.

"Idiot... Neh Lavi, why here?" grumbled Allen with embarrassment as he look at the comatose Millennium Earl.

Lavi shrugged with indifference and pushed him down roughly onto the sofa.

"This room is located at the less busy side of the hospital, dummy. Anyway, you have been neglecting 'consultation hours' with me lately," grinned Lavi with a smile.

"… I was busy with my patients," said Allen who was turning as red as a tomato.

"Hai hai… you better give me back a refund then, "answered Lavi as he brushed his fingers lightly against Allen's reddening cheek.

Lavi then tilted his head slightly and kissed his trapped prey softly on the lips.

Opening his lips slowly and just a little during the kiss, Allen allowed Lavi's exploring tongue to enter into his mouth.

As the act of locking and re-locking lips occurred, Lavi brushed his tongue against his partner's lips ever so slightly causing Allen to moan with pleasure.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" cried Lavi's beeper thus causing an interruption to their lil kissing session.

Breaking up the kiss, Lavi sighed heavily and murmured," Time to save lives…"

A flushed Allen nodded and gestured Lavi to leave with a wave of his hand.

"See you later, Dr Walker. A wonderful enlightenment on the consultation," said Lavi with a smirk.

***  
Dr Lavi's office

"IS SHE PREGNANT, DR LAVI?" cried Komui as he grabbed hold of Lavi's collar.

"Urm. Chill Komui…Neh, Lenalee? I thought you're only here for a normal check up?" asked Lavi with a sheepish smile.

"I am. Nii-chan, I already told you it's a normal check up. Please let go of Dr Lavi's shirt," replied Lenalee while shaking her head with resignation.

"Fine," answered Komui grimly and he sat down next to Lenalee.

Taking of the stethoscope which was hung around his neck, Lavi said," Okie. Let's check your breathing then…"

"NO! NO! NO!" yelled Komui like a stubborn child.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Lavi with wonder in his eyes.

"YOU CANNOT TOUCH MY LENALEE EVEN IF YOU'RE HER EX CLASSMATE," growled Komui who really did suffer from Protective Brother Syndrome.

"…er, Komui. Now is the holiday season so we're on a shortage of doctors. Or else I wouldn't mind referring her to a woman doctor," explained Lavi calmly.

Komui was still not happy with the explanation and flared his nose in disagreement.

"Please leave the room, Nii-chan." instructed Lenalee directly.

"B-but?!" stuttered Komui who couldn't believe his ears.

"Leave. Please Nii-chan, you're making things complicated," answered Lenalee sternly.

"…I'm watching you," warned Komui with scary eyes as he glared at poor Lavi.

Lavi smiled innocently at Komui and answered," Ehehe…"

And Komui left the room with a sunken heart… But he stood in front of the door like a guard dog watching for trouble.

***

"Am I… gonna die, Dr Walker?" asked a frightened girl with massive hair loss due to chemotherapy.

Sitting on her bed with teddy bear in hand, Jamie was a girl who had developed cancerous tumors in her stomach.

A/N: seriously. Thank you mimicsmaze for pointing out the correct name for this girl! ;D

Although with the help of some hospital staff to pay the bill, it was still not enough. So her father, Suman Dark was away working to pay for the huge hospital bills.

"Hmmm, why do you think so?" asked Allen back softly while he checked her breathing with his stethoscope.

"I'm not getting any better…" answered Jamie with certainty.

"The surgery later will make you better. There is a 76% chance of you recovering, Jamie," replied Allen with a reassuring smile.

"But I'm balding… I used to have two long pony tails but now I have none. My friends told me I'm ugly now," said Jamie sadly with tears in her eyes.

Allen sighed softly, hung the stethoscope around his neck and pulled her gently into his embrace.

Cradling her in his arms, Allen whispered soothingly," It will grow back, Jamie…Just give it time… And when you get better, I'm gonna treat you to chocolate chip ice cream anytime you like…"

"Promise?" giggled Jamie with glee and she held up her pinkie to seal the agreement which only they will share together.

"It's a promise!" grinned Allen and he entwined his pinkie with hers.

At room 89

Yu Kanda lay in his hospital bed, recovering from dengue fever which he had picked up from traveling overseas to Malaysia.

A/N: couldn't help it XDDD Tao and Mog had suffered from dengue fever before and it was horrible.

His mood wasn't that wonderful though for he had fought a battle of excruciating pain of aching bones, appetite loss and constant high fever.

His mood got even worst when the doctor which entered the room to check on him was the bubbly Dr Lavi accompanied by his anxious nurse, Miranda Lotto.

"Hey, Yu-chan! How're you?" grinned the stupid red haired doctor.

"…. Screw off, baka usagi." muttered Kanda who was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Tsk, tsk. Looks like we still can't cure your foul mouth neh?" teased Lavi as he checked Kanda's chart which hung on the bed.

"…. Eat shit then," grumbled Kanda who was also getting tired of cursing.

"Hmmm… Your charts tell me that you're getting better, Yu. Pretty much can go home in three days time," said Lavi which was good news to Kanda's ears.

"Buuutt, I still need to check your temperature once more for confirmation," added Lavi with a sly smile.

Turning to his nurse who stood there like she seems to be horrified at the thought of standing near Yu Kanda, Lavi instructed," Please pass me the rectal thermometer, Nurse Miranda…"

"WHAT THE HELL?" roared Kanda who suddenly had life kicking back into him.

"Now, Yu-chan… The rectal thermometer is a lot more accurate than the digital ear thermometer," advised Lavi rather professionally as he took the scary thermometer from nervous Mirando.

"Use that on me and I will kill you," snarled Kanda with fury.

"Awww, come on! I promise I will be gentle…" replied Lavi as he swooped slowly to poor Kanda.

A/N: For those who don't know, rectal thermometers are thermometers inserted into the butt. About the accuracy part, Mog heard that statement from a cardiologist at a documentary. ;D

***

5 minutes before Jamie's surgery…

"What is the estimated time needed to perform the surgery, Dr Reever?" asked Allen as he washed his hands under the hot water.

"Roughly four hours to remove all the tumors," replied Reever as he wipe his hands dry.

"Alright. You know, it's an honor to work with you," said Allen with a smile for Dr Reever is a senior doctor at the hospital.

"Me too, Dr Walker. Well, shall we get going? Can't let the lil princess wait anymore…" grinned Dr Reever.

And they went in the operating theater…

***

Now what would Kanda do when faced with a Dr Lavi who wants to probe a thermometer up his butt?

Threaten him to death with Mugen?

Unfortunately, he doesn't have Mugen with him right now…

So he did what he could do in that kind of situation.

Kanda grabbed a piece of metal food tray located at the top of his drawer.

And threw it at Lavi's face with all his strength left.

"OMG! DR LAVI!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" screamed Miranda who tended to an unconscious Lavi who lay on the floor with a bleeding nose.

Thus, Kanda stumbled out from his bed and walked quickly out from the room.

"AHHHHH! ESCAPED PATIENT ON THE LOOSE!!" cried Miranda as she went into a hysterical state of not knowing what to do.

***

A/N: Jasdero and Debitto are noahs in dgrayman. Bak is the head of Asian Branch. Seriously, tao and I have no idea whether these two noahs are boys, girls or twin brother sister… So yeah bear with us…at least we didn't refer them as "IT" XDDD

Stumbling towards the hospital with his hurt partner, Debitto was in sheer panic on what to do. They were bank robbers involved in a heist gone wrong and narrowly managed from the cops. Jasdero was bleeding so badly till Debitto's clothes were covered in blood.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR!" cried out Debitto when he reached the entrance.

Few minutes later and Dr Bak came running to the couple.  
However, it was too late when he checked Jasdero's pulse.

Taking a deep breath, Dr Bak turned to Debitto and said softly," He's gone…"

Debitto stood there thoroughly shaken and took out his Smith & Wesson 9mm semi-automatic.

"You killed him…" he uttered with a ghostly voice and madness in his eyes.

"Wait a minute! You brought him in too late!" cried out Dr Bak as he tried to reason with Debitto.

Chaos followed as he fired out shots at a fleeing Dr Bak who ran for his life. Sick people who were waiting for doctors scrambled too.

***

Operating Theater

"Were that gun shots, Dr Reever?" asked Allen worriedly as he passed the scalpel to Dr Reever.

"I… don't know. Nurse Hevlaska, sponge please," answered Reever with uncertainty in his voice as Hevlaska wiped the sweat away from his face.

"… Stay here. I'm gonna check it out," uttered Allen as he moved towards the entrance of the room.

"Oi, oi. Dr Walker, who knows what is out there?!" exclaimed Reever with uneasiness.

"Well, I can't just stand here. Who knows if someone is outside the room hurt? Anyway, Jamie's operation is going fine now," replied Allen stubbornly with a reassuring smile.

***

The hallway was silent and littered with overturned trays, papers and broken syringes due to the stampeding crowd who ran for their life. Security guards and innocent bystanders lay on the floor with blood oozing from their wounds.

The sight of it sent shockwaves to Allen and he immediately checked their pulse but it was too late. Looking further into the hallway, he saw Debitto on the floor holding Jasdero. Hence, he went closer to them, not realizing that Debitto was the culprit of this massacre.

"Jasdero… wake up… come on… don't leave me here…" whispered Debitto as he cradled his partner's dead body in the hallway. His gun was safely tucked in his jacket.

"Ano... are you alright?" asked Allen softly as he came to the couple.

"… he's not waking up… he's not waking up," answered Debitto with anguish.

"…. Come, let me help him," said Allen as he got down to his knees to examine him.

Debitto distant eyes came back to life, so he whipped out the gun and aim it at Allen.

"NOO! NOO! NOO! DON'T TOUCH MY JASDERO! YOU WANT TO KILL HIM!" he yelled with hysteria in his voice.

"H-huh?" said Allen with shocked eyes at his statement and the appearance of the automatic gun.

"GO TO HELL, BASTARD!" snarled Debitto and he shot Allen at the chest numerous times.

The shock from the bullets slammed his body to the ground.

Panic filled his head as he tried to register what had happened.

Pain ate up his consciousness.

And everything went black.

***

"Geez, he's a bloody fast runner," commented Lavi as he ran after Kanda.

"COME BACK HERE YU-CHAN! YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HiDE!" yelled Lavi evilly at Kanda.

Suddenly, the fleeing Kanda stopped, thus causing Lavi to nearly smash into him if he didn't tripped on the syringe which was on the floor.

"Oi… why did you stop suddenly?" asked Lavi with wonder as he got up from the floor. Kanda ignored him, took up a walking stick that was left next to chair by someone and went deeper into the hallway with caution movements.

Lavi then turned his attention to the broken medicine bottles, blood on the floor, bodies lying on the floor and then…

He saw Allen lying alone in his own pool of blood.

"That's not Allen. That can't be him. He's doing surgery now," mumbled Lavi to himself as he stood there in denial.

"… it's gonna be alright… you're gonna be fine," mumbled Debitto who was oblivious to the creeping Kanda.

"… I assume that you're the source of this," muttered Kanda darkly and swung the walking stick at Debitto's head before he could release a shot.

Falling into a world of darkness, Debitto released his grip on the gun and fell lifeless on top of Jasdero.

The sound of the impact crushing Debitto's skull finally snapped Lavi back to his senses.

He scrambled towards Allen's still body and examined him quickly while Kanda went to be useful and get some help. He didn't want the stupid moyashi to die like that.

_Major blod loss... 4 bullet wounds… possible ruptured vital organs…weakening pulse_

And Lavi did whatever he could.

***

Three months later.

At the cemetery located near Dark Order Hospital.

Lavi laid flowers on the tombstones belonging to those that died in the terrible incident.

_Sorry that we couldn't save you guys…_

_Rest in peace neh…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the coughing of his stubborn patient who was brought by him in a wheelchair.

"Allen, you could have come another day. You're still too weak for goodness sake," chided Lavi.

Allen glared at him and grumbled," I wanted to pay my respects to them. And I'm fine,"

Lavi nodded and walked towards him with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, you're actually forgetting something, Allen Walker. I'm the doctor now while you're the patient," chuckled Lavi with a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: how is it? ^^


	7. Bus Driver

**Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly**

**A/N: Review to let us know how you feel :B Thanks mimicsmaze for doing your magic! Yes. Mog is procrastinator. I have changed the plot for "Thief" 3 times and I'm still not satisfied with it. Need that brainstorm to work. XD**

**Note: continuation from "Doctors". Enjoy and review. ^^**

* * *

**Bus Driver**

After being discharged from Dark Order Hospital, Kanda was forced to go for numerous interrogations and court proceedings to plead "not guilty" to murder and that he killed Debitto based on the claim of self defense.

Three and a half months had passed since that day…

Finally cleared of the charges for first degree murder, Yu Kanda resumed his daily life as a bus driver.

***

" Dear God in heaven, please don't let anyone die in my care today," prayed Nurse Miranda Lotto fervently as she waited at the bus stop.

Sighing to herself, she mumbled,"Miranda… you can do this. You're gonna save lives today and everyday. You are gonna make Mama proud…"

"… Who am I kidding?! I can't do this!!" bawled Miranda with anxiety that was eating her heart out.

But her bawling was interrupted when the bus came.

Stepping into the bus, she took out her money and was gonna say a wonderful good morning to the bus driver.

Then she looked up and saw Yu Kanda seating at the driver seat.

… _dengue fever patient_

_rectal thermometer…_

_crushed… someone's skull…_

"M-mooorrningggg," stammered Miranda as she trembled in fear.

"Tch," muttered Kanda as he pressed the lever to close the bus doors.

Running quickly to the back of the bus, she then huddled for safety at the corner.

And the bus went on its journey…

***

10 minutes later…

"Calm down, calm down. You have pepper spray," whispered Miranda with silly fears that Yu Kanda will come to the back and crush her skull with a walking stick too.

"… What the hell is that lady chanting?" muttered Kanda as he looked at the driver's mirror. Seriously in the mirror, Kanda could see Miranda opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish.

(A/N: for those that dunno, the driver's mirror at buses allows wide angle vision O.o)

Peering at the window to her side, she then saw someone in need at the road.

Thus causing her to shriek with hysteria," STOP THE BUS! PLEASE STOP THE BUS!"

"… imbecile," grumbled Kanda but he stopped the bus anyway.

Miranda quickly scrambled off the bus and hurried to an old woman at the street who dropped her apples and oranges.

"… ohh, thank you kind lady," uttered the old woman with gratitude. Miranda smiled and helped her pick up the fruits.

Without warning, the bus drove off and was leaving Miranda behind.

"NO! NO! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! MY BAG IS INSIDE!" cried Miranda as she ran with the fruits that she had helped picked up.

"Ahhhh! Thief! Fruit Thief!!" screamed the old woman as she watched Miranda running figure disappearing into the distance.

***

Due to sprinting for 3km to catch up with the bus, Miranda fell into blissful sleep. She was just too tired to worry about the fruits that she stole from the poor old woman.

Alright, let's go on to the next passenger coming in and let Miranda sleep.

Entering the bus was a beautiful woman dressed in seductive office clothes. Her name was Eliade and she just broke up with her freaky boyfriend, Krory.

Mechanically paying Kanda, she then walked sullenly towards her seat.

"… I wanted to love you, Krory…why won't you accept me?" uttered Eliade with a sad smile and tears ran down her face.

Kanda was gonna close the doors of the bus when suddenly a gentleman with sexy wavy hair dressed in office clothes rushed in just time.

Just watching him pay Kanda was enough to send some female passengers to gasp with lust and wonder.

"Ehehe, time to make a move," uttered Tyki Mikk as he walked to sad Eliade.

Tyki stood in front of her and said softly with concern," Eliade.. Are you alright?"

Eliade quickly wiped the tears away and said," Y-yes... Tyki, I didn't know you took the same bus to work too…"

Grinning with his charming smile, he just shrugged and answered," I realized that taking the bus is a lot more fun! Just watching the people from all walks of life entering the bus brings excitement to my rather uneventful life…"

Grabbing a seat next to her and gazing at her gorgeous face, Tyki then asked," Eliade… how much longer will you resist me?"

"…I ...Tyki…what are you saying?" replied Eliade with a heavenly shade of pink and she looked away.

Taking her hand gently and kissing her fingertips with relish, Tyki said softly," You know clearly about my feelings towards you, Eliade … I hunger so much to make your lips moan with pleasure…"

Sliding down his hand along Eliade's thigh, Tyki whispered harshly," I long to make your body move in rhythm with mine…"

Shivers of overwhelming desire ran down Eliade's spine. However, she slowly shook her head and uttered," … Krory…"

"Forget about Krory, Eliade. He is the iron yoke that subjugates you to love him when he can't even love himself…" pleaded Tyki as he brushed his fingers lightly against Eliade's face.

Tears ran down Eliade's face and she said with a choked voice," W- will… you truly love me?"

_HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK!_

"What's that foul noise?" muttered Tyki and he turned his head to look at the window.

Next to the bus was a speeding black and white mini van.

"ELIADE! ELIADE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" cried the driver with tears running down his face.

Eliade stood up immediately and whispered with sheer happiness,"…Krory came for me…"

Kanda stuck his head out of the window and growled," You Moron! What the hell are you doing?! Don't drive so near my bus!!"

"PLEAS ELIADE! LISTEN TO ME! I WAS WRONG!" yelled Krory with all his might.

Kanda clenched the driving wheel with anger and snarled," GET OFF THE ROAD! YOU'RE GONNA CAUSE AN ACCIDENT!"

Ignoring the road rage Kanda, Krory stuck half of his body out of the car window and cried," ELIADE! MARRY ME!"

And the black and white mini van crashed into a street lamp.

"KRORY!" screamed Eliade with horror.

***

Outside the stopped bus

"We need to send him to the hospital!" cried Nurse Miranda in panic.

"Krory.. wake up, baby…" uttered Eliade as she sat next beside the unconscious Krory who was pulled out of the van by Kanda.

"Che. Not my business," grumbled Kanda and was gonna walk away when all the passengers that were in the bus stared and glared at his insensitive action.

"GAH, COME ON THEN!" snarled Kanda as he crossed his arms in contempt.

Tyki got off the buss and uttered," Sigh… to think I could lose to a bumbling fool…"

And he left the bus with a defeated heart.

Until he saw another gorgeous lady named Lulubell walking down the street with long blond hair and sunglasses.

***

Outside Dark Order Hospital

"Hehehe… didn't know you were so nice, Yu-chan!" exclaimed Lavi as he leaned against the stopped bus in front of Dark Order Hospital.

"Imbecile…. Tch. How's the moyashi?" muttered Kanda with a growl.

Lavi grinned and said," Recovering really well. He should be able to come back to work in two months time. All the kids at the pediatric ward really missed him."

Kanda then nodded and was gonna get on the bus when he was stopped by the red haired doctor.

"Kanda, I really wanna thank you for helping me to save Allen…Without you, Allen won't be here," said Lavi with a sincere smile.

"Whatever," replied Kanda with a huff.

Lavi then held out a package and uttered softly," This is a 'thank you' present from me…"

"Don't want it," grumbled Kanda as he looked at his watch.

"Awwww, come on! I put so much effort in it!" argued Lavi with disappointment present in his face.

"No," replied Kanda with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing at how stubborn Yu-chan was, Lavi just shoved the package into Kanda's hands and ran off.

***

Night was here and the bus station was silent.

After getting down the bus, Kanda walked towards the stairs to rest his tired feet there.

Looking at the package which was in his hand, Kanda sighed in surrender and opened it…

_In it was a dainty pink bunny hugging a new rectal thermometer._

And growls of anger could be heard rumbling from the bus station.


	8. Victim

Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly

**A/N: Review to let us know how you feel :B**

**Note: Mimicsmaze, don't read this cos you read it before. XD it's just that the childcare person is no longer Hevlaska. **

**Btw, the doctor series ain't done yet :D I'm still doing two more chapters for it. It's just that if I update faithfully according to proper chapter sequence… I'm gonna take forever. **

**And I also lyke… gave Tao eight other job chapters to do as her homework.**

**Oh yeah, if you wanna see what happens when Kanda and moyashi gets stranded on an island, go read chapter 4 of our other fic "Moon Dollars" I think it's funnier than "Bus Driver" XD Warning: Lots of monkey business, roasted birds, a near naked Kanda and starving Allen. No worries, no smut or lemon there O_O**

* * *

**Victim**

A ten year old boy with deep green eyes and blood red hair felt the surge of emptiness within him.

He stood uncertainly in the frigid morgue with a face ashen due to grief.

A terrible fact slapped Lavi on his face as he gazed upon the bodies which lay peacefully on slabs of steel.

Separated from them by the void of death, the pillars of strength which supported him had crumbled to pieces. He was alone now, with no close relative or friend who actually cared about him.

"Are you sure that these are your parents?" asked Suman Dark the coroner for confirmation.

You couldn't blame the guy because he had already taken double shifts to comprehend the lack of staff for nearly a year now. Spending too much time with dead bodies and away from family life can cause the lack of sensitivity in the interaction with the living.

"….yes." replied Lavi with a choked voice and a strong desire to actually strangle that insensitive bastard. Suman nodded and beckoned him and the detective to leave the room so that he could finish up what was left.

"Please don't mix up the cause of death for both bodies again, Chaoji. It is suicide for the father and homicide for the mother..." instructed Suman impatiently to his incompetent assistant.

***** **

**A/N: Bak and Fo are from Asian Branch :D**

Outside the morgue 

"I'm really sorry for your loss, kid," said the Chinese detective with blond hair named Bak while squeezing Lavi's shoulder with sincere sympathy.

"….yeah," replied Lavi with a distant look.

The atmosphere bleed with grimness and this sent Bak wondering whether he was actually saying the right thing to comfort the boy.

Bak sighed and guided him to Allen Walker from child care services.

Allen greeted them with a warm smile and took the troubled boy by hand.

New information about Lavi's case was exchanged briefly between Bak and Allen while Lavi remained indifferent to the whole transaction.

Watching both of them disappear from his sight into the unknown world outside, Bak knew that the boy's parents will just become another figure added to the International Statistics of Suicide and Homicide.

"I just hope that he doesn't become a criminal when he grows up…" murmured Bak for he had seen numerous cases where juvenile crimes happened due to unseen crisis in their lives.

**O_o**

At Bak and Fo's desks

"I'll miss that boy...Gorgeous red hair, innocent green eyes and mixed blood to boot." grinned Fo.

"Oi, oi. Stop acting like a pedophile or I'll arrest you under the Sex Offenders Act." reminded Bak which sent Fo pouting. "I thank God that you're not given custody over that child," Bak added with relief.

"Whatever...I can't help it when kids are pretty much born cute." Fo retorted.

She turned away from her paperwork, sighed softly and said, "Losing a father is bad enough, but to lose a mother as well is devastating, especially at that age."

"You adapt," said Bak, feeling the sting of his own experience. "The survival instinct will kick in and you will accept love from wherever it comes."

"Geez… No wonder you're no good in relationships, Bak," said Fo teasingly while brushing her fingertips against his blushing face.

"Shaddup…" Bak countered and watched his newly made coffee swirl as he stirred.

They sat in wordlessness, speculating the concept of parental emptiness until Fo broke through the thickening silence.

"Why do cowardly men kill their families, Bak? If Lavi's father wanted to commit suicide, don't try to take the family along for God's sake!" muttered Fo with anger. Bak agreed with her and threw his head back to think.

"If there was a chance of moral or financial humiliation, those types of fathers may realize that they don't want their children to undergo it too. So, their minds become sickeningly twisted under the pressure till they view the act of killing their families as a form of kindness," explained Bak grimly.

Taking a deep breath, he reasoned further, "…they believe that it's better that nobody live bearing their name and shame."

**A/N: -avoids death shoes thrown from the readers- chill chill, I'm not ending it like this O_O. There will be a sister chapter of this. XDDD**


	9. Lovers

**Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly**

**A/N: Review to let us know how you feel :B**

**Note: This is a one-shot. XD And yesh, I know its SHORT.**

* * *

**Lovers**

The light was still shining under the bathroom door as Lavi entered the bedroom. He lightly tapped the door and a minute later, it creaked open in reply.

"Yea?" uttered Allen with a raised eyebrow as he stood there awkwardly wrapped in a fluffy white towel. Droplets of water trailed along his face which was scrubbed clean.

His wet hair stubbornly clung onto his head and pale skin glistened with tempting lustre. The silver eyes seemed so much bigger and lips fuller, ready for anyone to have a taste.

The hot steam from the bath must be playing tricks on Lavi. He stood there blankly, thinking that the peeved Allen was the most engaging thing he ever seen in his life. Come to think of it, he still does.

Smirking with triumph at how lucky he was to have him, Lavi pushed him into the bathroom for a round of hearty feasting.


	10. Mortal

**Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly**

**A/N: -sits down roughly on the chair and grins - HARLO EVERYONE!**

**Note: continuation from "Bus Driver". Enjoy ^^ **

**Ahaha, sorry for the REALLY LATE update. We were busy with Chinese New Year and typing away three additional chapters for our other fic, "Dark Order Academy"… xD**

**Mortal**

Two months later…

At Allen and Lavi's home

(Hell yeah, they lived together due to an insisting Lavi)

Late Night

Closing the door behind him, Lavi tossed his shoes lazily into the shoe cupboard. He just came back from a tedious shift at the hospital.

When he went into the living room, Allen was on the sofa and fast asleep. The medical book which he held was about to slip from his fingers.

Hence, the red headed doctor took the book from him, placed it on the table and picked him up. As he carried him to bed, he realized he carried enough weight over the past few days for it to be considered as his exercise program.

As Lavi laid him down, Allen came half awake. "Get in?" he murmured, half question, half request. Lavi realized that he was exhausted too.

"Of course…" grinned Lavi as he clambered into bed with him and proceeded to tickle him at the side.

"Oiiii….." grumbled Allen as he shifted his body away from the offensive tickling.

"Nawp, come here you!" smirked Lavi as he slipped his arm around Allen's waist.

***

Morning

On the warm bed, the younger doctor began to stir, uncoiling, like a lazy cat, murmuring, sighing and stretching.

Ultimately, Allen opened his eyes and looked up to see an amused Lavi who was watching his every move.

"Top the morning to ya, slumberous moggie…" teased Lavi as he brushed the lock of hair away from Allen's face.

Allen smiled sluggishly, rubbing his eyes. He was gonna reply the morning greeting when Lavi swiftly pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around the younger doctor protectively.

The bubbly doctor could feel the warmth breath on his face as they kissed, deeper as the seconds pass by.

Their tongues sought out each other fervently and Allen's fingers roughly wound through his fiery red hair.

***

Allen sat at the edge of the unmade bed with flushed cheeks because Lavi insisted on examining his condition.

Brushing the stitches lightly on Allen's chest, Lavi grinned and said," Ehehe. They're healing really well, Allen! Looks like we can take them off reeaaaally soon."

"That's good. Now can we go?" asked Allen with embarrassment as Lavi's fingers' danced with mischief around his smooth skin.

"Hmmmm, not yet. Lemme take your breathing," uttered Lavi professionally as he put on his stethoscope.

Listening as he placed it at Allen's front chest, Lavi then teased," Relax Allen… Your heart is beating so fast till I can't determine whether it's because of a lung problem or your flustered feelings right now."

"Shaddup," replied Allen as he tried his best to calm down

_No big deal…_

_He's just examining…_

_GAh…who am I kidding?!_

_Who knows when this bloody pervert might take advantage again?!_

But his suspicious thoughts were interrupted when Lavi stroked his head with gentle affection.

"Okie, we're done! But Allen, you could come back to work next week if you want…" uttered Lavi as he squeezed Allen's hand tightly with his free hand. Deep concern for the younger doctor was flickering in his green eyes.

Allen shook his head slowly and replied with a smile," No, Lavi. I'm fine now!"

"Alright then, but make sure you're handling light cases. And yell my name out when you need help!" said Lavi with a twinkle in his eyes.

"As if I'll subject myself to unnecessary embarrassment," grumbled Allen as he put his green turtle-neck sweater on.

Lavi then replied with amusement as he swooped close to Allen's face," Awwwww. What's wrong with a lover's call?"

And this caused Allen to smack Lavi hard on the face.

***

Dark Order Hospital

Room 19

Although lying on the hospital bed with a broken left leg, right arm and a few cracked ribs, pure happiness was etched on Krory's face.

Scanning through the patient's chart, Lavi chirped with wonder, "Kuro-chan is recovering really quickly!"

"Ehehe… I have to thank Eliade for always taking good care of me…" said Krory humbly as he looked at her with adoration.

"Love heals…" uttered Eliade shyly as she peeled an orange for Krory to eat.

Lavi then asked with a smirk," Well, when's the wedding? Seriously, I look forward to see Eliade coming in the hospital to give birth! Hell, I'm sure Dr Walker would love to be your children' doctor!"

"…I…she…babies?" stuttered Krory with widened eyes as he lost movement of his lower jaw.

"Of course, dear! I wanna have four beautiful babies with you!" gushed Eliade with a happy smile.

Turning her attention back to Lavi, she replied warmly," We will have it as soon as Krory steps out of the hospital… really hope that you come for it!"

Grinning at her, he replied, "Won't miss it for the world. I'll buy an extra large box of diapers!"

***

Room 6

A young girl with spiky hair was recovering from major surgery.

Road hated being stuck in the tiny little room all day and to make matters worse, the daily routine was starting to bore her.

For example, Nurse Miranda would bring her breakfast (which always consisted of an egg, piece of toast, and glass of apple juice). She would then return a little bit later to empty the urine bottle. And so it continued for many days.

Finally, today morning, Road decided to have a little fun. She ate the eggs and the toast, but went to the bathroom where she cleaned the urine bottle out, then poured the apple juice into it. When Miranda returned later that morning, she took a look at the bottle and a worried frown came over her face.

"Something must be wrong because this looks cloudy," she cried anxiously, pointing to the urine bottle.

"Oh, really?" Road replied, picking up the urine bottle in question and putting it to her lips. "In that case, we'd better run it through again..."

***

Dr Walker's Room

"What can I help you with today, Komui?" greeted Allen with a warm smile as the Chinese man sat down in front of him.

"Dr Walker, I like to have some high quality birth control pills," replied Komui bluntly.

Taken aback, Allen then stuttered," Lenalee… she… is she active or something?"

Komui then cried," No! NO! It's just that the pills really help me sleep better."

"How in the world do birth control pills help you to sleep?" uttered Allen incredulously.

"I put them in her orange juice so I sleep better at night," uttered Komui glumly.

***

Dr Lavi's Room

A/N: Rou Fa is from the asian branch xD

Verifying that Rou Fa is pregnant, Lavi then asked," Ehehe… since this is your first pregnancy, do you have any questions?"

Blushing with reddened cheeks, Rou Fa asked while biting her lips," Dr Lavi, how much will childbirth hurt?"

The bubbly doctor answered, "Well, that varies from woman to woman and pregnancy to pregnancy… besides, it's rather difficult to describe pain."

"I know, but can't you give me some idea?" she asked desperately.

"Alright. Grab your upper lip and pull it out a little..." directed Lavi.

"Like this?" uttered Rou Fa as she followed his instruction obediently.

"A little more..." gestured Lavi with enthusiasm.

"Like this?" asked Rou Fa again, wondering whether this doctor was playing a practical joke on her.

Shaking his head, Lavi answered slyly," No. A little more..."

"Likeh thiz?" grumbled Rou Fa who pretty much stretched her lips past her wits.

"Yes. Does that hurt?" asked Lavi calmly.

The young woman nodded and uttered," Naw wert?"

"Now stretch it over your head!" replied Lavi who smiled innocently at her.

***

Night

Rain was pouring heavily as the navy blue bus pulled up at the bus stop near Dark Order Hospital. A line of people hustled themselves into the bus including a red headed doctor who was at the end of the queue.

"Hey, Yu!" yelled Lavi as he entered into bus. Kanda immediately pulled the lever down to shut the doors but it was too late.

Gazing at him with astonishment, Lavi chided the peeving Kanda, "You really shouldn't treat your loving doctor that way. I mean, what if those doors shut on my butt? I don't think you have the medical skills to treat my sore bum, eh?"

"Tch. Don't you have a bloody car?" snarled Kanda who was still furious about the 'thank you' present from Lavi.

Miranda quickly scuttled to the back in order not to get caught in the crossfire.

"Well, I'm letting Allen have the car for today since he still got some things to wrap due to his long absence," uttered Lavi who started poking the bus fare collector machine with interest.

"Gah, just pay the damn bus fare then!" muttered Kanda darkly as he slapped the pest's hand away from the buttons of the machine.

"Hmmm… do you have change for $50?" asked Lavi with wonder as he fished out his wallet.

This was just too taxing for poor Kanda's stress level. So he roughly pulled the lever up, shot up from the driver seat and shoved the baka usagi out of the bus.

Soaked to the bone due to the pouring rain and watching the bus leave him behind, the doctor sighed," Yu-chan, you're so mean…"

***

**The next day…**

Room 6

"Why won't you eat your medication, Road?" asked Allen with sincere worry in his voice. He didn't like this one bit because this could really disrupt her road to recovery.

"Well, I realized that there's a better form of medication~ "answered Road with glee flickering in her eyes.

"Hmmmm. What could that be then?" asked Allen as he pondered on what was this new wonder medicine.

Gesturing him to lean closer, she whispered while gazing with adoration," Dr Walker… It's… the smooch of love!"

And Road chastely kissed him on the lips, causing Allen's eyes to widened up like saucers. Suddenly, the door sprang open and a tall man with swept-back hair tied in a ponytail walked in.

"What the hell are you doing to my darling daughter, you creep?!" cried Cyril Kamelot who stumbled upon the forbidden kiss.

A/N: Cyril Kamelot is Road's adopted dad XD

Immediately the doctor broke off the kiss and fell on the floor in shock.

"I… sir… this is a huge misunderstanding!" reasoned Allen as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Am I too blind to the fact that you're fondling and kissing my innocent angel?!" growled Cyril who's face was turning rather red with anger.

And all hell broke loose.

***

Dr Lavi's Room

"Ow. Ow. Ow…Be gentler for God's sake!" hissed Allen while Lavi washed the bruise on his face with water and soap.

Lavi grinned in reply and then placed an ice pack on it.

"Hmmm. So how's the joy of healing people, Dr Walker?" asked Lavi with amusement.

"Just peachy, Dr Lavi. Can't you see me beaming with wonderful happiness?" grumbled Allen softly as he held the ice pack firmly.

Closing his eyes with disappointment, Allen uttered," Lavi… I think I hit the compassion wall… I no longer feel connected in what I do…. Can I really be a doctor still?"

Lavi then knocked Allen's head for being an idiot. "You're thinking too much, Allen. Nothing is different from the past; you still have the ability to heal. Everyone recognizes that clearly, okie?"

"…but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still afraid to walk along the hallways of this hospital …" answered Allen as he pinched his nose bridge with worry.

Lavi chuckled and replied," Well at least… you're not running away, neh?"

***

At the counter

"Hmmm… any more cases for me, eh?" asked Lavi as he flipped through a brown file casually.

"There isn't any more today, Dr Lavi. And that patient file isn't yours!" grumbled Fou as she snatched the file away.

"Fou, Fou… try to relax more often. Your temper will pretty much kill off your complexion…" advised Lavi with a wave.

"SHUT UP. Go away. I'm busy," muttered Fou darkly as she tried to organize the numerous files and messages on the table.

Lavi was going to tease her some more when Allen suddenly appeared to him with anxiety in his eyes.

"Lavi… I left the report at home accidentally…Can I have the car keys?" sighed Allen as he rubbed the back of his head. Looks like he got a nice yelling from Levrier, the supervisor because of it.

"Ahhh, lemme go get it for you! You still got some things to do right?" grinned Lavi.

"But…" pondered Allen because he didn't want to trouble him at all.

"Don't worry about it, Dr Walker! He's so free right now..." added Fou quickly so that she could do her work in peace.

***

Driving along the road and hearing great funky music on the radio, Lavi suddenly felt the car's back wheels starting to lose traction.

It's funny how the brain functions: immediately the thought that came into his head was from driving class. In that situation, you don't hit the brakes because that's just going to spin you out even faster. So he took his foot off the gas and tried to do some power skids.

All this was automatic and instant. Whether his reactions were correct or incorrect, he just knew what he was supposed to do and did his best to do that.

As the car spun around, he still tried to control the steering but his emotional reaction was "aw, shit..."

The car's rear end swung left once so he counter steered. When it swung right, he counter steered again.

But in his case, it wasn't enough. He fishtailed onto the freeway and crossed a couple of lanes of traffic at great speed.

He looked up and could see that all the cars were now driving straight towards him, head on. The wheels on the incoming cars were making this horrific screeching noise and there was white smoke everywhere.

Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes to brace himself for the impact.

"Allen…"

***

"…please don't stay here, Allen…" uttered Reever helplessly as he kneeled next to the white haired doctor who was huddled on the floor of the morgue.

Shaking his head slowly, Allen replied softly," I don't want him to be alone…Bookman's coming to take him later…"

Reever then turned his head towards the body bag which was placed on a metal table.

His stomach tighten with disbelief once again that the cheerful doctor was placed in it.

_Gawd… it's too sudden…_

"It's funny, you know…they won't let me take him…told me that I wasn't relative or family," mumbled Allen with a goofy smile as he hugged his knees.

_You're losing it, Allen…_

Sighing deeply, Reever sat next to him on the floor and said,"…let me accompany you then."

"…Thank you," whispered Allen as he sobbed with the pain throbbing in his heart.


	11. Thief

**Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly. **

**A/N: -brushes the cobwebs from this hanging story- Ehem, sorry that I abandoned this story for quite a while xD I (will) try to finished up all my current mini series in Job Hopping before moving onto another series… like the private eye, doctors, victim and chief detective series xDDDD **

**Note: Continuation from Chief Detective**

**Thief**

Two weeks before jobless Kanda heard the announcement of Crown Clown on Tv…

At Allen's small apartment room

"Seriously Allen, don't tell me you're doing this part time job because you have an unknown idiotic girlfriend who loves shinny stuff... And you return it every time she didn't like the one you stole?" speculated Lavi with furrowed eyebrows who was sitting on the floor.

"Not because of that! But… you're not gonna believe me, Lavi" sighed Allen as he swirled his newly made cup of coffee.

"Well Allen, try me. I'm your friend, remember? Still gonna be stuck to you no matter how loony your reasons may be. So, what kind of jewel are you finding which will satisfy your hunger of stealing?" uttered Lavi with a reassuring smile.

"…A jewel which will turn people into serial killers," replied Allen with certainty.

"…W-what?" asked Lavi back who just lost that reassuring smile he had on earlier.

"…There, you don't believe me," grumbled Allen who turned his face away with disappointment from Lavi's shocked gaze.

"Wait a moment. Let me process this incredulous information," said Lavi who was truly worried that his friend might have really gone nuts.

"I'm telling the truth, Lavi! This god damn bloody jewel is real! Remember serial killers like Killer Clown, Jasdevi Gunners and Chaoji the Chopper?!"

"Erm, they are famous mass murderers in our society? Some are old cases handled by our senior detectives and some by us," answered Lavi who didn't like where this was heading.

"They _became _serial killers because the jewel possessed them…" replied Allen softly.

"Allen, I still find it hard to believe that," said Lavi with skeptical eyes.

"…K-killer Clown was my foster father, Mana Walker. I saw it… with my own eyes when he became bloody thirsty by the jewel," uttered Allen with pained eyes.

"Then how do you know about the other serial killers then?" asked Lavi gently.

"I went to see them at their respective prisons. They only had vague memories on what they did," explained Allen.

"… Idiot, you know that they could be just lying to you to maintain their innocence," said Lavi while rubbing the back of his head.

"All of them had star shaped tattoos on them. That tattoo was engraved on Mana too when the jewel dug itself into his skin," said Allen stubbornly.

"They could be in some freaky occult group then?" replied Lavi who was not yet convince about everything.

Looking at Lavi helplessly, Allen then buried his head into his hands wearily.

"… Please believe me, Lavi… Mana hung himself when he realized what he had done. I just don't want that jewel to hurt people anymore…" sobbed Allen softly.

Sighing with surrender, Lavi then nodded slowly and said," Alright Allen, I'll try…But don't you know what it looks like?"

Hugging himself tightly, Allen replied," When Mana first found the jewel, it only started out as a jewel shard. After he… killed the children, it emerged from the tattoo, evolved and disappeared. So I don't know what it looks like now…"

"But why as Crown Clown then? Isn't that method a bit too flashy?" asked Lavi with amusement in his eyes.

"Well, I visited jewel boutiques to find it … but as the jewel evolved from more killings and kept disappearing after each possession, I concluded it must have become more priceless…" answered Allen.

"So Allen…I supposed that it's faster to check them out as Crown Clown since it was more difficult for you to convince the sellers to let you see expensive jewels… " deduced Lavi with a smile.

"Yeah…," agreed Allen as he took a gulp of his cup of coffee.

"Well, how do you know if it's the right one then?" uttered Lavi while resting his chin on his hand.

"When Mana held it up under the moonlight once, it cried… tears of blood. So, I'm betting on that method to confirm it," explained Allen.

"Well, one more question then. Why send call cards to the police department? Hehehe…was it to piss off our Yu Kanda?" grinned Lavi slyly.

Allen shook his head vigorously and said," No, not at all! It's easier to escape into the crowd and I also get to know what Kanda's planning to catch me…"

Lavi nodded with amusement and said," Well, my Crown Clown. When is the next heist?"

***

Two weeks later…

On a deluxe cruise ship which is at the harbor

Afternoon

Majestic red curtains decorated the large ballroom located in the cruise ship.

Last minute preparations and rehearsals were carried out by the organisers for the upcoming and prestigious auction which will be attended by loads of rich people.

Moreover, a burly man stood at the top of the stage shouting orders to everyone including our two beloved detectives.

"THE AUCTION WILL BE OPENED TONIGHT AT 11PM!" roared Zokalo to the police force at the bottom of the stage.

"Ahhh… my ears…" sighed Lavi who was itching to cover his ears with his hands.

Nonetheless, the white haired detective standing next to him only smiled in reply and turned his attention back to the chief detective who was prowling around the stage.

"…Our enemy had sent a message that he would join us! Hence, our duty is to PROTECT and GUARD the world's largest sapphire called 'Blue Tears' from Crown Clown's filthy hands!! SO WATCH OUT WHEN THE CLOCK STRIKES 3AM FOR I WILL CRUSH HIM!" snarled Zokalo with glee.

And the police force simultaneously whooped with faked excitement or else Zokalo will crush their heads for not giving their full support.

"…Yaayyyy….let's go kick Crown Clown's arse…" uttered Allen half heartedly as he threw his fist up. This earned a chuckle from an amused Lavi.

Glaring at everyone with approval, Zokalo reminded them in a staid manner," However, since Crown Clown is slippery as a fuckin' eel and skillful at disguising… Watch out for everyone including those you know in the police force!"

And Allen choked on his saliva when Zokalo growled," Heh… That shitty coward may already be here… pretending to be one of us…"

"You alright, Allen?" whispered Lavi with concern flickering in his eyes at the younger detective who was trying to stifle his cough.

"Y-yeah…" replied Allen as thoughts were racing in his mind.

_Haih… Chief Detective Zokalo will be bringing a large crew…_

_Need to change some details in the heist…_

_But it doesn't matter how many people he brings._

_For I am not alone in this…_

Hence, Allen smiled at Lavi with gratefulness etched on his face.

"Ano… Chief Detective Zokalo…" uttered Johnny the detective as he raised his hand up hesitantly,

"AHaHa… what ja want?!" growled Zokalo with amusement.

"Is Crown Clown really aiming for 'Blue Tears'? Err… There are still other jewels in the collection which are gonna be auctioned off. I mean… he didn't mention in his message about which jewel he wanted…" Johnny pointed out meekly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CRAPPING ABOUT, FOOL? OF COURSE HE WANTS THAT BLOODY JEWEL! YOU CAN'T EXPECT THAT STUPID CLOWN TO GO FOR THE LESSER!" shouted Zokalo back with annoyance.

And Johnny quickly scuttled to the back for safety.

"GAH… everyone, you're dismissed!! Go home and review the orders I gave! I don't want any of you frickin' bastards to screw up the mission tonight!!!" muttered Zokalo as he stomped down the stairs of the stage.

***

A/N: thank you mimicsmaze for the wonderful idea of the taco stand! ;B

Near the taco stand at the park

They were sitting down on the benches and were having an afternoon snack together

"Thiw ish shoo gwood…" beamed Allen with happiness as he wolfed down a big bowl of Menudo.

"Ergh… Isn't it a bit too meaty, Allen?" asked Lavi while staring at the clumps of meat which was floating around in the red liquid.

Holding the fork in front of the older detective', Allen insisted with a raised eyebrow," Of course not! You should try it, Lavi!"

"Heh... It's alright! I'm already happy with my plate of nachos…" replied Lavi sheepishly.

However, their feasting was interrupted when a particular Japanese guy who was ex-chief detective suddenly stood in front of them with intense anger in his eyes.

"TcH. Took me fuckin' long enough to find you morons." snarled Kanda while glaring at both of them who were shocked to meet Yu Kanda here.

"…Hey…Kanda. Would you like some Menudo too?" smiled Allen who was glad to finally see Bakanda after such a long time.

"Ahhh, Yu-chan! Did you miss us so much till you just had to find us in order to ease the loneliness in your heart?" grinned Lavi who missed teasing Kanda so much.

"Go eat shit, you idiots!! I don't want to waste anymore of my time. So tell me what that rabid baboon has in line for the bloody clown!" growled Kanda harshly.

Shaking his head gently, Allen replied softly," We don't know…"

"What the hell are you talking about, moyashi?" snapped Kanda with disbelief.

"Listen Yu-chan… the only thing that Zokalo told us was our duty post for patrolling. He didn't gloat about his infamous plan on catching Crown Clown," explained Lavi somberly.

"GARRRR," muttered Kanda as he trampled away from the two detectives which he deemed as useless as ever.

Looking at his tensed figure disappearing over the distance, Allen uttered," Will he come for it?"

"You bet he will even if uninvited. I hope he messes up whatever Zokalo is planning…" grinned Lavi with mischief flickering in his eyes.

"Ehehe…" smiled Allen in reply.

However, Lavi then gazed at the younger detective and said," Pass me your revolver, Allen."

"Huh? Why?" asked Allen back uncomfortably.

"Just let me have it," replied Lavi bluntly as he held out his hand. Nodding gently, Allen reached for the revolver from his holster which was strapped to his back and gave it to him.

Flicking open the cylinder of the gun, Lavi then started examining the ratchet, firing pin and the silver bullet cartridges. A few minutes later, he then snapped the cylinder of the gun closed.

"…Is anything wrong?" asked Allen who didn't like where this was going.

"… I want you to bring this along during the heist." advised Lavi as he passed the gun back to Allen.

"… No," protested Allen stubbornly. He hasn't fatally shot anyone before and he wants to keep it that way.

Sighing heavily, Lavi answered," Please Allen… Take it along so I can have a peace of mind that you have something to assist you. Who knows what will happen…"

"No, Lavi. I don't need it," replied Allen softly.

"Allen, bring it along or else I'll tie you to a chair and send a call card saying that Crown Clown ain't coming for the auction." warned Lavi with furrowed eyebrows.

"… fine," muttered Allen in surrender.


End file.
